Conventional grade prep practice for cutting slopes is often very costly and time consuming. Stakes have to be inserted into the ground manually and constantly removed and repeated versus laser methods which are extremely costly and require the machine in use to operate slowly to pick up signals. The methods discussed above cause frustration for machine operators and laborers, as well as costliness for the companies. Therefore, there continues to be a need for a better process for grading slopes.